The Health Services Research Center of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill proposes to develop and arrange for the publication of a National Rural Health Monograph. The monograph will build upon work of the North Carolina Rural Health Research Program to identify salient issues and subjects relevant to the health care resources available to rural Americans and the health status of rural populations in the nation, examine those issues in graphic and geographic analyses, produce clear and relevant commentary for those presentations, and combine these in a single volume for dissemination to policy makers, researchers, practitioners, and the public. The monograph will be developed with the resources of the UNC-CH Health Services Research Center and the Department of Geography.